


Día 7 - Adopción

by butchsakura



Series: 30 días de Géminis [7]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Work In Progress
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchsakura/pseuds/butchsakura
Summary: Aioros soltó una risa y se acercó a él para tomarle la mano, acariciando con ternura el anillo que le había dado hace ya más de tres años— No, nuestra relación va de maravilla. Precisamente por eso quería hablarte de algo que solo hacen las parejas felices.—Hm, ¿y qué es eso exactamente?—Tener hijos.El cerebro de Saga hizo corto circuito. Hijos. Hijos. ¿¡HIJOS!? ¿¡Aioros quería tener hijos!? De todas las posibilidades, está era la que nunca había considerado. ¿Desde cuándo Aioros quería tener hijos? ¿Le había pedido matrimonio con esa intención? ¿Cómo es posible que nunca lo hubieran hablado antes?—¿Qué? ¿Así como un perro?
Relationships: Gemini Kanon & Gemini Saga, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Series: 30 días de Géminis [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725847
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Día 7 - Adopción

**Author's Note:**

> Una especie de precuela del [día 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996425), pero no es necesario haberlo leído para entender este oneshot.

—Saga, tenemos que hablar.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Saga inmediatamente se preocupó. Esa oración nunca auguraba nada bueno.

—Oh. Seguro —Dijo Saga, tratando de mantener la compostura —¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente?

—Quiero que hablemos sobre nosotros. Sobre el futuro de nuestra relación. —A pesar del peso de sus palabras, Aioros se mantuvo tranquilo.

Saga comenzó a pensar en lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas para que Aioros quisiera cuestionar su relación. ¿Será que había estado gastando mucho dinero últimamente? ¿O tal vez Aioros ya no se sentía cómodo con que su esposo fuera medio nudista? ¿Quizá ya no quería mantenerlo más?

—¿Acaso hay algo mal en nuestra relación? Y yo pensé que nos estaba yendo muy bien —dijo en tono casual, no queriendo exponer su nerviosismo. ¿Qué haría si Aioros decidiera terminar con él?

Aioros soltó una risa y se acercó a él para tomarle la mano, acariciando con ternura el anillo que le había dado hace ya más de tres años— No, nuestra relación va de maravilla. Precisamente por eso quería hablarte de algo que solo hacen las parejas felices.

—Hm, ¿y qué es eso exactamente?

—Tener hijos.

El cerebro de Saga hizo corto circuito. _Hijos._ Hijos. ¿¡HIJOS!? ¿¡Aioros quería tener hijos!? De todas las posibilidades, está era la que nunca había considerado. ¿Desde cuándo Aioros quería tener hijos? ¿Le había pedido matrimonio con esa intención? ¿Cómo es posible que nunca lo hubieran hablado antes?

—¿Qué? ¿Así como un perro?

—No, Saga, hijos humanos —Aioros volvió a reír, pero Saga no le veía la gracia a la situación— Siempre he querido ser padre.

—¡Pero nunca habías dicho nada antes!

—Claro que sí, hablamos de eso una vez. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Por su puesto que nunca habían hablado de– Oh. Oh rayos. Repentinamente le vino a la mente un lejano recuerdo de haber salido a beber con Kanon, Angelo y Afrodita, y haber terminado completamente borracho en el piso de la sala de su entonces novio Aioros hablando del futuro de su relación.

_—Saga, ¿crees que podríamos ser padres algún día?_

— _¿Que?... Jaja,_ _por supuesto que si_ _._

Mierda, eso le pasaba por idiota. ¿Qué se suponía que dijera ahora?

—Y bien, ¿qué dices? —preguntó Aioros, ahora más serio.

—Yo... No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo. Lo siento —Y con eso se safo de su esposo y salio a llamar a Kanon.

* * *

Después de cerrar la puerta del baño con pasador, saco su celular y comenzó a llamar a su hermano. El celular repicó y repicó, hasta que le cayó la contestadora. Volvió a llamar de nuevo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Maldita puta, seguramente Kanon se estaba cogiendo al abogado ese que había comenzado a ver hace algún tiempo y por eso no le contestaba. Ahora irritado, siguió llamando, dispuesto a hacerlo hasta que su gemelo dejara lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para atender el teléfono.

A la quinta vez, Kanon por fin contestó— ¿Qué coño de la madre quieres, Saga?

—No me hables con ese tono. ¿Por qué nunca puedes contestar la primera vez, puta?

—A diferencia de ti, el resto de nosotros si tenemos cosas que hacer, zorra —le dijo su gemelo, en tono molesto. Luego suspiro resignado— Solo dime qué pasa, Saga.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando salimos a beber con Angelo y Dita?

—Salíamos a beber con ellos todo el tiempo, se más específico.

—La vez que despertaste desnudo en el cuarto de Aioria y casi le das un infarto cuando entro con Shaka.

—Ah, si. Después de eso Shaka comenzó a odiarme aún más. Buenos tiempos. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso?

—Estando borracho le dije a Aioros que quería tener hijos.

—¿Es en serio? —Kanon se comenzó a reír a carcajadas— Eso te pasa por idiota.

—Si te sigues riendo le voy a enviar al abogado ese las fotos del cumpleaños de Shura —amenazó Saga, al límite de su ya colmada paciencia. Al instante hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea.

—Ya perdón, tranquilizate, Saga —dijo Kanon, finalmente enseriandose— ¿Y bien, qué le respondiste?

—¡Nada! ¿Que se suponía que le respondiera? Le dije que tenía que pensarlo.

—¿Ya lo pensaste?

Ahora fue el turno de Saga de quedarse callado. La verdad es que no, nunca lo había pensado realmente. Por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera había estado entre sus posibilidades. Pero ahora, después de tres años de haberse casado con el hombre de sus sueños, quién además era un famoso y adinerado modelo, no sería extraño añadir un par de niños a la mezcla para completar su imagen de una vida perfecta. Mientras más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía. Aioros era bueno con los niños, sabía cómo tratarlos, cómo hablar con ellos, cómo hacerlos sentir a gusto. Sin duda, sería un excelente padre.

—¿Alo? ¿Saga, aún estás ahí?

—Kanon, ¿crees que yo sería buen padre? —preguntó con suavidad, en un tono de voz que solo habían alcanzado a escuchar su gemelo y su actual esposo.

Y es que esa era la verdadera razón por la que le aterraba la idea. ¿Sería alguien como él capaz de tomar responsabilidad por la vida de una criatura inocente? Siendo honesto, no se creía a sí mismo capaz de semejante tarea, ni mucho menos podía imaginarse como un padre amoroso.

—Si te soy sincero, serías un pésimo padre. Nunca te dejaría a cargo de un niño inocente —dijo Kanon, confirmando todo lo que Saga había estado pensando. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando su hermano continuo hablando— Pero, con Aioros a tu lado es otra historia. Estando con él, hasta tú serías capaz de criar a un mocoso.

Saga sonrió, mirándose en el espejo del baño. Sabía que por algo había llamado a su gemelo.

—Gracias —dijo con sinceridad. Se imaginó que Kanon también sonreía, allá en el lujoso apartamento de un reconocido abogado cuyo nombre Saga era incapaz de recordar.

—No hay de qué.

* * *

Saga salió del baño con la mente clara y una actitud renovada. Cuando le dio su respuesta a Aioros, su esposo casi llora de la alegría, tomándolo de la cintura y depositando suaves besos sobre su cuello y rostro. Saga los correspondió con igual fervor, embriagado por la infecciosa emoción que emanada de Aioros.

Al día siguiente comenzaron a investigar los requisitos para la adopción. Aioros ya tenía una idea general por lo que había oído de algunos compañeros e historias que había leído en internet, pero de igual forma consideraron pertinente investigar más a fondo. Se sintieron aliviados al enterarse que el tiempo de espera había sido reducido de 6 años a 12 meses.

Una semana después de haber tomado la decisión, se anotaron en la lista de espera.

Los próximos tres meses se sintieron como una eternidad. Cuando porfin llegó la llamada de la trabajadora social, se sintieron eufóricos, pues habían comenzado a pensar que nunca los contactarían.

En primera instancia, la trabajadora social les explicó el proceso y les pidió una serie de documentos. Los enviaron el mismo día y dos días más tarde la trabajadora social los estaba contactando de nuevo para agendar una entrevista.

Resultó que la trabajadora social era Marin, una vieja amiga de Aioria de la secundaria. Realizaron la entrevista como estaba pautada y luego Marin y Aioros comenzaron a ponerse al día sobre sus respectivas vidas y a burlarse de Aioria. Marin se marchó con la promesa de agilizar el proceso para ellos lo más posible, pues sabía que estaban perfectamente capacitados para adoptar.

La ayuda de Marin fue indispensable. En menos de dos semanas la trabajadora social estaba haciendo la visita doméstica y al mes estaba llamando a la pareja para avisarles cuando visitarían el orfanato.

La noche antes de la visita al orfanato, mientras Aioros le trenzaba el pelo, Saga se dió cuenta de algo muy importante que no habían discutido.

—¿Queremos un bebé o un niño?

Sin perder la concentración, Aioros se hecho a reír. De nuevo, Saga no le encontraba la gracia a la situación.

—Saga, esa es una de las primeras cosas que preguntan los formularios. —Saga agradeció que le estaba dando la espalda y Aioros no podía ver su sonrojo. Vaya forma de quedar como estúpido.

Trató de recordar el formulario que Aioros mencionaba, pero en realidad la mayoría los había llenado su esposo y Saga confiaba en él lo suficiente para no tener que revisarlos. Ahora se arrepentía de esa decisión.

Aioros terminó la trenza y la aseguró con una cinta roja. Sabiendo exactamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Saga, lo abrazó por detrás y le plantó un beso en el hombro.

—Puse que queríamos un bebé, pero si preferirías un niño podemos hablar con Marin para cambiar la solicitud. —le susurró en el oído, acariciándole el pecho con ternura.

Disfrutando de los mimos de Aioros, Saga decidió reciprocar, posando una mano sobre la de Aioros que reposaba en su cintura y extendiendo la otra hacia atrás para sobar el cabello castaño. Sería mucho más fácil adoptar un niño y saltarse toda la parte de cambiar pañales y tener que cargarlo a todos lados, pero.... ¿qué tal si el niño decidía que no los quería como padres? Sabía que era un miedo absurdo, que sólo debían escoger a un niño que quisiera irse con ellos, pero recordaba su propia niñez, saliendo del orfanato para saltar de hogar temporal en hogar temporal, luchando junto con Kanon para que no los separarán, y haciéndole la vida imposible a más de una familia en el proceso. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, para sabía que no le gustaría estar del otro lado. Un bebé tendría que esperar al menos unos años para odiarlos.

—Así está bien.

Saga se giró en los brazos de Aioros, recorrió con su pulgar el camino de la punta de su nariz hasta su mejilla y finalmente lo atrajo hacia si para juntar sus labios en un tierno beso. Aioros correspondió, llevando su mano a la nuca de Saga para enredar sus dedos en el suave cabello azul, trazando constelaciones en su espalda, dibujando círculos en sus caderas.

—Te amo.

Aioros sonrió.

—Yo también te amo, Saga.

Esa noche no hicieron falta más palabras.

Cuando llegaron al orfanato a la mañana siguiente, Marin los esperaba en la entrada. Pasaron los tres juntos y una vez dentro una encargada los guío através del patio donde jugaban los niños hasta la habitación de los bebés. La mujer les indico que pasaran y luego cerró la puerta detrás de sí. El silencio reinaba en la habitación. Había dos grandes ventanales desde dónde entraban los lejanos gritos de los niños y la luz solar, que permitía ver las cunas de madera ubicadas en columnas a lo largo de las paredes.

Tomados de las manos, Saga y Aioros contemplaban los rostros durmientes. Cualquiera de esos podía ser su futuro hijo. Escaneando las hileras de cunas, Saga se fijó en la que yacía justo debajo del ventanal. Tiró de la mano de Aioros para que se acercarán más. El sol iluminaba su rostro directamente, pero la bebé seguía durmiendo plácidamente, como un gato tomando una siesta bajo el sol. Una pelusa morada adornaba su cabeza. Mientras la observaban, la nenita estiró sus deditos y luego volvió a cerrar su mano en un puño. Saga no tuvo que mirar a su esposo para saber que éste había quedado encantado.

La encargada notó su interés y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa amable.

—Su nombre es Athena, tiene seis meses. La trajeron al orfanato de forma anónima cuando a penas tenía unos días de nacida. Hemos está cuidando de ella desde entonces.

—Athena, la diosa de la sabiduría... —comentó Aioros. Se aferró al borde de la cuna, mirándola embelesado.

—Puede cargarla si gusta —sugirió la encargada divertida. Alzó a la bebé de la cuna y la extendió en dirección a Aioros incidantolo a que aceptara.

Aioros miró a Saga en busca de su aprobación. Saga asintió, apretando su mano en señal de apoyo. Luego la soltó y le dió un ligero empujoncito para que reaccionara. Aioros tragó grueso, abriendo los brazos para que la encargada le pasará al bebé. La mujer le enseñó como sostenerla apropiadamente y Aioros delicadamente la acunó en sus brazos.

La pequeña Athena se despertó a causa del traslado, abriendo sus grandes ojos verdes. Aioros temió que empezará a llorar al encontrarse en brazos de un extraño. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la bebé soltó un sonido de alegría y le regaló una enorme sonrisa, mostrando las encías. Aioros le sonrió de vuelta conmocionado, jamás había estado ante la presencia de una criatura tan angelical.

Viendo a su esposo lucir tan radiante con la bebé en brazos, Saga sintió una ráfaga de afecto recorrer su corazón.

—¿No es hermosa, Saga? —su voz sonaba tan emocionada.

—Lo es —afirmó con cariño.

—Tú también tienes que sostenerla, es increíble. —Saga intentó negarse, no se sentía preparado todavía.

Aioros no esperó su respuesta, depositó la bebé en sus brazos y le pasó un brazo por la cintura para envolverlos en un cálido abrazo. Saga cargo a Athena como pudo y sostuvo su cabeza con cuidado. La bebé reaccionó positivamente, moviendo sus manitas y haciendo soniditos de felicidad.

—Es tan tierna —exclamó Aioros maravillado, viendo cómo la bebé atrapaba su dedo índice con una mano— ¡No puedo esperar a traerla casa!

Marin dejó escapar una risa divertida, trayendo a la pareja de vuelta a la realidad al recordarles que no estaban solos y Athena aún no era suya.

—Lamento romper tu burbuja, Aioros, pero aún falta un poco para eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribi la primera parte de esta historia en 2018. Mi percepcion de Saga era muy diferente a la que tengo de el ahora y como resultado casi parece que el Saga del resto del fic es otra persona, pero no quise reescribirlo porque aun me causa gracia, sobretodo su conversación con Kanon, siempre que la leo me parto de la risa XD
> 
> He decidido publicar esta historia incompleta porque tengo tres días atascada en ella y no me quería seguir atrasando, pero lo más seguro es que vuelva pronto a ella para terminarla, le tengo mucho aprecio a este AU.


End file.
